Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 is the second season of Nick's BB. After 85 Days, The season was won by two time player, Cody over first time player, Chris. Uranus won America's Favorite Player. Twists * '''Returnees: '''Big Brother 2 was the first season in the series to feature returning players. The four returning players from Big Brother 1 were; Cody, Nika, Nico and Ashton. * '''Teams: '''The 4 returning houseguests began the game by picking 3 new players each to join their team. The 4 teams competed as teams in the first competition. The winning team won safety and got to choose the HOH. While the losing would have to have it's captain choose to evict one player. After this first week the teams were disbanded. * '''Backwards Week: '''Week 3 of the game was played completely backwards, beginning with the house choosing nominations, then playing veto and finally playing HOH where the winner chooses who is evicted. * '''Co-HOH Care Package: '''America voted to gift one houseguest the power of Co-HOH in Week 5. Jidiro won the power and shared HOH with Nico. * '''Public Eviction: '''Week 5 also featured another twist, a public eviction. At the eviction each voting houseguest publically announced their vote to evict. * '''Roundtrip Ticket: '''The houseguests all secretly competed for the chance to win a roundtrip ticket. Each person who beat the competition was entered in a random draw for the ticket. Uranus won the roundtrip ticket which allowed him to return when evicted at the final 7. * '''Double Vote Switcher: '''At the first HOH Competition players could choose to play for advantage instead of HOH. The advantage was a double vote switcher, which can be used to change the votes of two people of the advantage holder's choice. Trent won the advantage and used it at the Final 8 to change Ashton and Nico's votes. * '''Boxes: '''At the Final 6 the jury presented 5 boxes to each of the houseguests competing in HOH. Each houseguest randomly chose one. Two were empty, One put the houseguest who chose it on Slop for 2 weeks, Another sent it's chooser to solitary confinement for 24 hours, The final box held a costume that the person who chooses it must wear. Houseguests Teams Voting History Game History Week 1 Round 1 The game began with 12 new players and 4 returning players from the first season, Ashton, Nico, Nika and Cody. Instantly the Veteran Players were given power through the first twist of the season that they have to choose teams. On Ashton's Team he chose Trent, Uranus and Jidiro, On Nico's Team were Joe, Brad and Ryan, On Nika's Team were Chrissa, Orger and Dom and finally on Cody's Team he chose Nick, Chris and Hesh. At the first competition, the players competed in teams to win immunity and HOH or compete individually for an advantage in the game. Trent won the advantage, Cody's Team won immunity for the week and the power to choose who on their team would be HOH. Hesh was chosen to be HOH for the week. Finally, Nico's Team finished last which meant Nico was forced to choose one of his players to be eliminated. After much anguish he finally decided to evict Joe. Round 2 Hesh began the second week in power after his team chose him to be HOH. Immediately he was targeting the returning players but after Cody and Ashton made connections with him they convinced him to target, the general house consensus, loud-mouthed, wild Dom. With that, Hesh nominated Dom alongside returning player Nika as a pawn. At the veto competition, Nika won giving him the power to remove himself from the block. As a renomination, Hesh continued to target the veteran players and nominated Nico. At the eviction, the house unanimously evicted Dom for his wacky antics. Week 2 After Dom's eviction, the houseguests competed for HOH and Ashton won putting the Vets in control. But with power, Ashton was up to his old schemes making two separate alliances. One alliance consisting of the 4 returning players, the other combining Ashton and Nico's Teams to form Ashton and the Tuvalus. Ashton nominates Chrissa and Orger as two people not in either alliance. After Ashton also wins the veto, the veteran alliance wanted him to backdoor Hesh but Ashton decides to not use the veto because he thought he had hesh in his control. At the eviction, Orger is seen as a bigger competition threat over Chrissa and is evicted 10-1. Week 3 At the beginning of Week 3, It was announced that the week would be played backwards beginning with each player naming nominations. The Returning players set their sites on nominating Hesh and Chris while AatT targeted Nick and Hesh. Nick and Hesh became the final nominees with 8 and 9 Votes respectively. After this the houseguests played in the Power of Veto which was won by Uranus. He stuck to his alliance and didn't use it, leaving the nominees the same. Finally the non nominated houseguests competed in HOH and Nika won giving him the power to choose who will be evicted. Seeing Hesh as targeting him and the other returnees more, Nika chose to evict Hesh. Week 4 After Hesh's Eviction, the game returned to normal and then the players again played for Head of Household. Ryan wins the HOH and he and his alliance decide to backdoor Nick because he is seen as a possible competition threat. As for the original nominations Ryan nominates Chris, another competition threat as a back up plan and Nika as a pawn. After Chris wins the POV, and uses it to save himself from the block. Ryan finishes the backdoor plan and nominates Nick. Nick is unanimously evicted at the eviction. Week 5 The houseguests played in Infection for HOH and Nico was the final person standing, winning HOH. America also voted for a care package this week which was given to Jidiro, Co-HOH. He and Nico both could make one nomination each. Worried that Jidiro and the other new players in the AatT alliance will target returning players, Nico and Ashton paint a target on Chris and create a plan to backdoor him. Nico nominates Chrissa, the only other person not in his alliances as a pawn while Jidiro nominates Nika as the other pawn. After Trent wins the veto Ashton and Nico convince him to play it on Nika. Jidiro renominates Chris as per the plan making the nominees, Chris and Chrissa, the two people not in either of Nico and Ashton's alliances. Initially the returnees target Chris but they realize he could be a valuable ally to them, he also makes deals with each of Ashton, Nico and Cody securing their votes to save him. However they don't have enough votes themselves so they flip Ryan and Trent to their side by telling each that they will be in the minority if they don't flip. At the eviction, Chrissa is evicted 5-2 as the vets once again get their way. Week 6 Round 1 At the start of Week 6 Nika wins immunity as he is the final person remaining on his team. Before the HOH Competition, feeling blindsided by the vote, Jidiro tells Ashton that he wants to backdoor Trent if any of his allies win HOH. But when Trent is the one who wins Ashton immediately tells Trent about Jidiro's plan to protect the vets. This causes Trent to nominate Jidiro alongside his initial target Nico who he is least close with out of the vets. At the Veto Competition Jidiro wins and saves himself from the block. Trent nominates Brad as the replacement, as he is the person he is least close to remaining. In a last ditch effort to stay Brad exposes the veteran alliance and along with Uranus, Trent and Ryan led the campaign for the new players to evict Nico as their last chance to eliminate a veteran. But at the eviction, Chris and Jidiro side with returnees and Brad is evicted 5-2. Round 2 After Brad's Eviction a double eviction begins and the contestants play immediately for HOH. Ashton wins the HOH and has to instantly make his nominations. He nominates Jidiro and Uranus as pawns with the intentions of backdooring Trent because he is targeting the returnees. After Uranus wins the veto and saves himself from the block, Cody convinces Ashton to keep Trent off the block and backdoor Ryan instead, Someone Cody has no connection to. Ryan is evicted 5-1 with Uranus being the outlier trying to save his ally. Week 7 During the double eviction Cody won immunity for Week 7. After the double eviction, the house is divided into two strong sides. The Returnees and Chris on one side and the trio of Trent, Uranus and Jidiro on the other. Chris wins power and both sides want him on their side. But he sticks with the returnees and nominates Trent and Jidiro. After Uranus wins the power of veto and plays it on his closest ally Trent, one of the veterans have to go on the block as a pawn. Nika volunteers and Chris nominates him as the replacement. Up in the voting numbers 3-2 the returnees think Jidiro will be evicted easily. But on eviction night, Trent uses his secret advantage to switch Ashton and Nico's Votes. Nika is blindsided and evicted 4-1. Week 8 After Nika's Eviction, The Veterans and Chris are astonished as they all think two people have flipped. Accusations are thrown around by all of them but they realize that none of them flipped when Jidiro tells Cody it was an advantage played. Ashton wins the HOH Competition and sticks with the veterans, nominating Trent and Uranus for the stunt they pulled with the advantage. After Trent wins the veto and pulls himself down, Ashton makes the simple choice and nominates Jidiro as a pawn. At the eviction Uranus and evicted 4-0 for being a huge comp threat. However Uranus has the round trip ticket and turns right around back in to the game. Week 9 With Uranus staying in the game, the week is basically reset and the two sides continue to go to war. Chris wins the HOH, putting the veterans and power. For the second week in a row, Trent and Uranus are nominated except this time Uranus wins the power of veto and saves himself leaving Trent as the target. Jidiro goes up as the renom again and Trent is evicted 4-0. Week 10 After Trent's Eviction, Uranus wins the head of household competition and immediately targets the two veterans who haven't felt the block yet, Cody and Ashton. At the veto competition, Ashton wins saving himself from the block. Uranus nominates Nico as a pawn in the renomination but demands Cody is the one who goes home. Before the eviction, Cody looks like he is nearly out of the game but after he asks Chris secretly for pity vote on his way out as well as secures Jidiro, his closest friend in the houses vote, he is able to get 2 votes to stay and Nico is evicted 2-1, blindsiding everyone. Week 11 After Nico's shocking eviction, Uranus is enemy #1 of everyone in the house as they know he will win if he gets to the end. So when Chris wins his third HOH it is no shock when he nominates Uranus alongside Cody, a pawn. However Uranus wins the POV and saved himself from the block. With only two options, Chris keeps his closest ally, Ashton off the block and nominates Jidiro as the new target. At the eviction Uranus turns on his only ally left in the game and alongside Ashton evicts Jidiro unanimously. Week 12 Round 1 The Final 4, minus Chris the outgoing HOH play for Head of Household but it is Ashton who wins it. He targets the biggest jury and competition threat, Uranus and nominate him next to Cody. The Veto Competition is the final and most important of the season and it is Cody who comes out with his first win. Cody uses the veto on himself and finally votes to evict Uranus. Round 2 The Final 3 compete in the 3 part final HOH competition. Cody wins Part 1. Chris knowing both have to take him to the end forfeits part 2 to Ashton. Meaning it all comes down to Part 3...Cody wins Part 3 and promptly evicts Ashton. Leaving Cody and Chris as the final 2! Finale Jury